To End Perfectly
by yongie13
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika pulang dari tempat kerja secara tiba-tiba menemukan seorang anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun memanggilmu 'Appa'/kedatangannya membuat kehidupanmu berubah/kepergiannya membuatmu merindukannya/Hadiah terindah yang pernah Yesung terima dari Tuhan adalah kehidupannya dan juga seseorang melalui kasih sayang Ryeowook/YeWook/GS/Who Aki?/review ne


**Tittle: ****To The Perfectly**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

**START STORY !**

* * *

_"Appa~~~" _

Yesung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar panggilan itu dari seorang _yeoja_ kecil. _Namja_ tampan itu sudah merasa lelah setelah seharian bekerja dan saat pulang ke apartemennya ia menemukan seorang _yeoja_ kecil berumur tujuh tahun berada di dalamnya.

"Yakk! Anak siapa ini! Kenapa membiarkan anaknya masuk apartemenku!" panik Yesung segera mendekati _yeoja_ kecil itu.

"Nahh adik kecil… siapa namamu dan katakan siapa orang tuamu?" tanya Yesung begitu pelan.

_Yeoja_ kecil itu menarik sudut bibirnya dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Bibirnya tipis, matanya sipit, hidungnya mungil dan kulitnya putih bersih, rambut _yeoja_ kecil itu terlihat begitu lembut.

"_Appa_!" teriaknya keras lalu memeluk Yesung erat.

"Huwooo… akhhh,,, adik kecil~ apa yang kau katakan," gumam Yesung berusaha bangkit karena tubuhnya terjatuh saat _yeoja_ kecil itu memeluknya hingga tersungkur.

_Yeoja_ itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan menautkan alisnya menatap tajam Yesung. "_Appa_ menyebalkan!" teriaknya membuat Yesung semakin bingung.

"Dengar ya adik kecil. Aku bukan _appa_-mu," jelas Yesung mengangkat _yeoja_ itu untuk berdiri di depannya.

Dugh

"Akhhh.. Hey~~ kenapa kau marah?" tanya Yesung sedikit panik sebab _yeoja_ kecil itu mendorong tubuhnya kembali hingga jatuh lalu membalik tubuhnya.

"Hiksh… hiks…"

"_Aigoo~~~_ jangan menangis adik kecil. Cukup katakan siapa orang tuamu saja."

Yesung mengelus pelan pundak _yeoja_ kecil itu kerena ia menangis. _Yeoja_ itu membalik tubuhnya dan membuat gerakan memutar di depan wajah Yesung.

"_Appa_," ucap _yeoja_ manis itu pelan. "Kim Jongwoon! Kata _umma_ itu nama _appa_-ku," ucap _yeoja_ itu membuat Yesung bingung sebab nama asli Yesung memang Kim Jongwoon.

"Mwo? Kau salah alamat? Sekarang katakan siapa _umma_-mu, aku akan mengantarkan kau kembali padanya."

"…" _yeoja_ kecil itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan air mata masih mengalir.

"Hahh~~ baiklah… aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kantor polisi dan membiarkan mereka mencari orang tua kandungmu."

"Mwo?" _yeoja_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Andwae~~~ _appa_~~~" ucapnya mengguncang pundak Yesung yang berjongkok di depannya.

"_Appa_~~~ biarkan aku tinggal di sini. Aku tidak mau ke kantor polisi," pintanya setelah memeluk Yesung. "Hiks,,, aku mohon _appa_~~~"

"Dengar ya adik kecil. Aku bukan _appa_-mu dan kau tidak boleh tinggal di sini."

Yesung mengangkat _yeoja_ kecil itu dan membawanya keluar. Menurunkan _yeoja_ itu di depan pintu apartemennya. "Kalau tidak mau dibawa ke kantor polisi kau tunggu saja orang tuamu menjemputmu di sini," ucap Yesung lalu masuk dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Akhhhh sejak kapan aku memiliki anak!" gumam Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Untuk bersamamu…_

_Kulakukan banyak hal._

_Orang yang mengajariku memberiku nasehat agar aku tidak berhenti untuk berjuang. Aku harus berusaha sebaik mungkin dan aku yakin kau akan mengerti._

"_Appa_ sudah bangun?"

Degh

Yesung yang baru saja akan mengunci pintu apartemennya membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati _yeoja_ kecil yang ditemuinya kemarin kini berada berdiri di sebelah bunga hias di koridor apartemen. _Yeoja_ manis itu hanya tersenyum begitu senang saat Yesung menatapnya.

"Mwo? Kau masih di sini?" _yeoja_ itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Tidur di sini semalaman?"

"Ne _appa_~!" ucapnya senang lalu berjalan mendekati Yesung. "_Appa_~! Aku lapar," ucapnya menarik tangan Yesung untuk masuk kembali ke dapam apartemen.

"Yak! Aku harus kerja. Kau cepatkah cari orang tuamu…" Yesung menarik _yeoja_ itu keluar kembali.

"Tapi aku lapar _appa_~!"

"Tuan? Anakmu lapar, sebaiknya kau beri dia sarapan sebelum mengantarnya ke sekolah," teguran seorang _yeoja_ tua membuat Yesung menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal. _Namja_ tampan itu segera menarik _yeoja_ kecil itu masuk dan mengunci pintu apartemennya sebelum orang lain melihat mereka.

≠**Ý≠**

"Makanlah~!" perintah Yesung meletakkan dua dadar telur sebagai sarapan _yeoja_ kecil itu.

"Benar kata _umma_~! _Appa_ tidak bisa masak!" cibir _yeoja_ kecil itu tapi masih mengambil garpu dan mulai memotong sarapan yang diberikan Yesung sekalipun bagian sudut telur itu gosong.

"Nahh adik kecil! Aku harus kerja. Jadi katakan secepatnya siapa orang tuamu! Aku akan mengembalikanmu padanya secepatnya," ucap Yesung tanpa mempedulikan cibiran _yeoja_ kecil itu.

"Cepatlah! Aku sudah terlambat untuk masuk kerja!" ucap Yesung sedikit berteriak karena _yeoja_ kecil itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_Appa_ mau kerja? Hmmm…"

Hup

_Yeoja_ kecil itu turun dari kursinya dan menaiki kursi di depan Yesung. Jemari mungilnya bergerak begitu lembut memperbaiki dasi Yesung.

"Sudah rapih dan _appa_ benar-benar terlihat tampan."

Chup

"Sebuah kecupan sayang dariku. Sekarang _appa_ bisa pergi kerja, aku akan menjaga rumah kita dengan baik-baik. Byee~!" ucap _yeoja_ itu kini menarik tubuh Yesung untuk keluar dari apartemennya lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Mwo?"

"_Appa_ tenang saja~! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan apartemen _appa_ begitu saja. cepatlah pergi agar _appa_ tidak dimarah _harabeoji_~! Bye~~" ucap _yeoja_ kecil itu lalu menutup pintu apartemen Yesung.

"_Umma_ benar~~~ _appa_ memang tampan~!" gumam _yeoja_ kecil itu tersenyum senang.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Appa_ sudah pulang? Aku sudah masak makan malam untuk _appa_, sini aku letakkan tas kerja _appa_."

"Hmm? Kau masak lagi? aku bawakan boneka untukmu Aki…"

"Mwo? Untukku? Tapi…" _yeoja_ yang di panggil Yesung dengan nama Aki itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ini tepat sepuluh hari sejak ia mulai diizinkan Yesung untuk tinggal di apartemennya.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Yesung sedikit ragu.

"Anio~! Aku menyukainya… _gomawo_ _appa_."

Chup

Sebuah kecupan lembut Yesung terima setelah Aki mengambil boneka jerapah dari tangan Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Untukku kau itu begitu spesial._

_Kau boleh membenciku, kau bahkan boleh menghinaku._

_Tapi kau tidak seharusnya melupakanku._

"Bisa? Aku minta tolong padamu untuk mencari orang tua dari Aki. Ini sudah hampir dua minggu dia tinggal denganku dan aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik."

"Apa? Melapor pada _appa_? Kau mau aku mendapat masalah setelah mengatakan _'Appa… di apartemenku aku memiliki yeoja kecil yang memanggilku appa~~'_ hah~~! Itu sangat lucu~! Aku mau secepatnya kau temukan orang tua Aki dan bawa dia pergi dari apartemenku."

Prang

"A-Aki?" panggil Yesung kaget saat mendapati Aki kini berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya dan cangkir berisikan kopi hangat sudah berceceran di lantai. _Yeoja_ itu sudah menggunakan baju tidurnya dan memeluk boneka jerapah yang pernah dibelikan Yesung untuknya.

"Seo? Aku tutup panggilanku, aku ada urusan di sini," ucap Yesung lalu memutuskan panggilannya.

"_Appa_? Kau tetap tidak percaya aku anakmu?" suara Aki terdengar parau saat bertanya pada Yesung.

Yesung berjalan mendekati _yeoja_ kecil itu dan berjongkok di depannya. Jemari mungilnya mengelus pelan rambut _yeoja_ kecil itu namun di tepis begitu saja.

"_Appa_ membiarkan aku tinggal di sini. Sekarang _appa_ mau membuangku? _Appa_ sudah membuang _umma_ kenapa mau membuangku?"

"Ohhh Tuhan… dengar ya… aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang tuamu dan berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Kau mengubah kehidupanku, kau berisik! Memecahkan barang-barangku! Merusak pekerjaanku! Dan aku bukan ayahmu!" ucap Yesung sedikit berteriak.

"Aku benci _appa_~!"

_Yeoja_ kecil itu melempar boneka jerapahnya lalu berlari meningalkan apartemen Yesung.

"Yahh pergi saja, setidaknya aku bisa tenang kalau kau benar-benar pergi."

"Aki?"

"Aki?" panggil Yesung pelan saat _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak mendengar suara _yeoja_ kecil itu. Diliriknya pintu apartemennya kini tertutup.

"Hahh~~ semoga dia menemukan orang tua kandungnya," gumam Yesung memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Appa sudah pulang?"_

_"Dapur appa berantakan. Tadi aku masak cake untuk appa…"_

_"Appa~~~ aku tidur denganmu ne?"_

_"Aku membuatnya sendiri, dulu umma sering membuatnya untukku."_

_"Appa menyukainya?"_

_"Aku ketiduran… appa sudah pulang?"_

_"Appa~~"_

_"Appa~~~"_

Degh

Sepertinya Yesung merindukan _yeoja_ kecil itu. Biasanya tiap pulang dari kerja ia akan di sambut senyuman dan juga masakan _yeoja_ kecil itu. _Yeoja_ kecil yang mengatakan namanya adalah Aki yang artinya musim gugur.

"Musim gugur?" gumam Yesung tiba-tiba.

Yesung segera berlari ke kamar yang dulu pernah dijadikan kamar Aki. _Namja_ tampan itu masih mendapati sebuah ransel milik Aki dan juga beberapa pakaian yang pernah dibelikannya untuk _yeoja_ kecil itu.

Yesung berjalan dan membuka ransel milik _yeoja_ itu. Entah kenapa _namja_ tampan itu ingin sekali mencari tahu tentang _yeoja_ kecil itu.

"Kim? Akiko?" gumam Yesung membaca sebuah tanda pengenal milik Aki. _Yeoja_ itu kelahiran Jepang, tepatnya Hokkaido. Aki baru tiba di Seoul beberapa minggu lalu.

"Wook-ie?" Yesung membuat sebuah figura photo terjatuh saat melihat photo seorang _yeoja_ yang pernah dikenalnya sedang merangkul Aki. _Yeoja_ manis yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah datang dalam hidupnya.

"_Appa_ sudah melihat _umma_?"

Degh

Suara itu terdengar parau. Yesung segera membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Aki berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Mata _yeoja_ itu sembam dan pakaiannya tidak berganti, masih sama seperti saat ia meninggalkan apartemen Yesung malam tadi.

"_Umma_ selalu bercerita tentang _appa_. _Umma_ bilang _appa_ itu begitu tampan, _appa_ begitu baik tapi _umma_ tidak pernah bilang dimana _appa_ tinggal. _Umma_ bilang _appa_ menyukai musim gugur makanya _umma_ memberiku nama Aki lalu password apartemen _appa_,,, aku tahu dari _umma_. _Umma_ bilang _appa_ menyukai awan di langit."

"…" Yesung hanya diam saja. membiarkan _yeoja_ kecil itu berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil ransel miliknya.

"Wook-ie? Dia dimana?" tanya Yesung pelan.

"_Appa_ mau menemui _umma_?"

"Maksudmu?"

"_Umma_… _umma_ di rumah sakit. _Umma_ baru saja sadar hari ini, aku mau pulang ke Hokkaido menemuinya."

"Pulang? Kau pulang bersama siapa?"

"_Ojisan_~! Percuma saja Aki di sini. _Appa_ tidak menerimaku!" jawab Aki membuat Yesung menarik _yeoja_ kecil itu.

_Namja_ tampan itu memeluknya begitu erat. "Anio~~ _appa_ merindukanmy… _appa_… _appa_ juga merindukan _umma_-mu. Kau mau membawa _appa_ menemui _ojisan_-mu?"

"_Ojisan_ ada di luar. _Appa_ benar-benar akan menemui _umma_?"

"Ne… kau mau membawa _appa_ menemui _umma_?"

"Tentu saja… _umma_ pasti akan bahagia kalau bisa bertemu dengan _appa_."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

_Hidup itu pasti memiliki arti._

"Ma-makanlah… aku sudah memasakkan sarapan untukmu," teguran dengan nada sedikit ragu membuat Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya. _Namja_ tampan itu membalik tubuhnya menatap _yeoja_ mungil yang berdiri di sebelah meja makan. _Yeoja_ itu menatapnya sedikit ragu menunggu jawaban yang akan disampaikan Yesung.

"Jangan pernah menyapaku Kim Ryeowook! Aku muak dengan keberadaanmu!"

Kim Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ yang di panggilnya itu hanya mengghela nafasnya pelan berusaha menarik sudut bibirnya mencoba untuk tersenyum pada _namja_ di depannya kini.

"Maaf~~" setelah mendengar perkataan maaf dari Ryeowook. Yesung mengambil beberapa buku mata kuliahnya dan kunci mobil miliknya. _Namja_ tampan itu segera menuju kampus yang mungkin sudah dua minggu di tinggalkannya sejak hari itu. Satu hari yang mengubah kehidupannya.

Sebuah pernikahan yang di lakukannya dengan _yeoja_ bernama Kim Ryeowook. Ikatan yang dibuat secara paksa untuk mempertahankan perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga, jemari lentiknya menghidupkan TV dan membiarkan pembawa acara bicara sesuai tugas mereka. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengambil album photo pernikahannya, terlihat wajahnya yang begitu cantik tengah berdiri di sebelah _namja_ tampan dengan menggunakan tuxedo hitam.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Dua bulan sudah pernikahan Ryeowook dan Yesung. Ryeowook hanya berada di rumah, _yeoja_ itu tidak pernah keluar rumah karena Yesung tidak pernah memberinya izin. Ryeowook memang sudah tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya beberapa bulan sebelum pernikahannya.

"Sudah jam sebelas malam. Yesung-_oppa_ belum pulang," gumam Ryeowook pelan sebab biasanya Yesung akan pulang selambatnya jam tujuh malam. Ryeowook segera berdiri dan mengambil payung untuk keluar dan mencari Yesung.

Langkahnya terheti saat menyadari mobil Yesung terparik di depan sebuah kedai minuman. Walau sedikit ragu Ryeowook segera masuk, beberapa _namja_ langsung memperhatikan kulit putih mulus dengan rambut ikal yang diikat satu kebelakang dan wajah manis yang begitu cantik.

Brakk

Seorang _namja_ menendang sebuah kursi membuat Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk. _Yeoja_ manis itu menatap _namja_ itu tidak suka dengan apa yang baru dilakukannya.

"Kenapa sayang? Mau bermain?" tanya _namja_ itu kini berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Mwo?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jangan menatapku seperti itu sayang~~"

"Ukhh…" Ryeowook mundur untuk sedikit menjauh dari _namja_ itu karena bau alkohol tercium dari nafasnya.

"Akhhhh yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku bodoh!" teriak Ryeowook ketika jemari _namja_ itu menarik lengannya dan memeluknya erat.

Degh

Tatapan Ryeowook tertuju pada seorang _namja_ tampan yang sangat di kenalnya. Yesung bersama beberapa _yeoja_ sedang minum bersama dan saling berpelukan erat. Selama dua bulan pernikahannya, Yesung tidak pernah menyentuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat sayang~~?" terdengar suara _namja_ yang memaksa Ryeowook.

Dugh

Ryeowook melepaskan pegangan _namja_ itu dan berjalan cepat menemui Yesung. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja menyadari Yesung melakukan ini padanya.

"_Oppa_~!" panggil Ryeowook sedikit tertahan membuat Yesung menyadari keberadaannya.

"K-kau? Yakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Yesung membuat beberapa orang menatap kearah mereka.

"Sayang~~~ kenapa lari ke sini? Sebaiknya kembali kepada kami."

"Lepaskan aku bodoh~!" maki Ryeowook pada _namja_ yang sejak ia masuk tadi trus saja menggodanya.

"Yesung-ie? Kau mengenal _yeoja_ itu?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang bersama Yesung.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan untuknya, Yesung menggenggam erat lengan Ryeowook dan menarik _yeoja_ itu untuk keluar dari bar. Mendorong tubuh mungil Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Turun!" teriak Yesung begitu kencang. Tapi Ryeowook tak kunjung turun. _Yeoja_ itu sedang menangis menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Padahal Ryeowook sudah bersikap begitu baik dan selalu menunggu Yesung kembali dari kuliahnya tapi apa kenyataan yang dilihatnya, Yesung mabuk dan bersama beberapa _yeoja_ di dalam sebuah kedai minuman.

"Aghhhh… _appo_~~ _oppa_~~~ _appo_~~~" rintih Ryeowook tiba-tiba karena Yesung menariknya untuk memaksanya keluar dari mobil.

Dugh

Tubuh mungil itu terhempas ke dinding dan membuat benturan yang cukup keras sebab Yesung mendorongnya. Tatapan _namja_ tampan itu membuat Ryeowook merasa begitu takut.

"Apa~!" teriak Ryeowook menarik nafasnya mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya. _Yeoja_ itu marah pada Yesung, kebaikan yang dilakukannya ternyata tidak membuat Yesung untuk menghargainya walau sedikit saja. Ryeowook tahu Yesung tidak menyukai pernikahan mereka tapi setidaknya _yeoja_ itu ingin Yesung menghargai usahanya walau sedikit saja.

Kedua alis _namja_ itu bertautan. Bau alkohol menyebar ketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya, pandangannya begitu tajam dan tangannya kembali menyeret Ryeowook.

"Berani berteriak di depanku!"

"Kau yang membuatku melakukannya! Kau… kau berselingkuh dengan _yeoja_ itu! Aku ini istrimu _oppa_!" ucap Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"Hahh! Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu bodoh!"

"Ya… kau memang tidak pernah menganggapku! Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhku!"

"Menyentuh? Kau mau aku sentuh seperti para _namja_ itu? Baiklah."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Akhhh _appo_~~~ _oppa_~!berhenti! Hiks… aku mohon!"

"Hiks…. Aku mohon~~ berhenti~! Akhhhhh!"

"Sakit? Bukankah kau sering melakukannya dengan para _namja_ liar itu!" teriak Yesung mengacuhkan rintihan Ryeowook yang ada di bawahnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook berjalan pelan menuruni tangganya. Jemarinya menopang pinggangnya yang terasa sakit akibat apa yang dilakukan Yesung semalaman pada tubuhnya. _Namja_ itu benar-benar menyakiti tubuhnya.

Langkah Ryeowook berhenti ketika melihat Yesung kini menatapnya. _Namja_ tampan itu duduk di meja, jemarinya mengaduk susu coklat namun pandangannya lurus menatap Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya! Sebaiknya kita bercerai saja!"

Degh

Setelah mengucapkan itu Yesung segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah itu.

_**Flashback end**_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sudah berapa tahun keduanya tidak bertemu. Tanpa Yesung sadari ia meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu dengan calon anaknya yang kini tumbuh menjadi _yeoja_ manis sama seperti Ryeowook.

Setelah Yesung tidak pernah kembali ke rumahnya, Ryeowook ke Jepang dan tinggal bersama kakeknya. Memulai kehidupan baru dengan menyimpan kenangan lamanya.

_Hidup itu pasti memiliki arti._

≠**Ý≠**

"_Umma_~~"

"Aigoo… merindukan _umma_ hmm? Maaf _umma_ membuatmu khawatir."

"Ne… _umma_ tidak sadarkan diri berhari-hari dan kritis. Tapi _Ojisan_ menjagaku _umma_. Aku juga membawakan _umma_ seseorang…"

"Mwo?"

Aki segera turun dari tempat tidur Ryeowook dan berjalan keluar. _Yeoja_ kecil itu masuk kembali bersama dengan Yesung.

Degh

Ryeowook seolah menahan nafasnya saat melihat _namja_ yang sudah begitu lama tidak dilihatnya. Mata sipit, bibir tipis dan wajah maskulin yang pernah membuatnya begitu mengagumi _namja_ itu.

"Wook-ie? Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Yesung kini berjalan mendekati _yeoja_ manis yang masih menggunakan infus di tangan kanannya.

"_Umma_~~" Aki menarik tangan kiri Ryeowook yang tidak dipasangi infus dan membuat _yeoja_ manis itu menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Ini tanggal 24 agustus _umma_. Ini ulang tahun _appa_," bisik Aki sepelan mungkin tidak terdengar oleh Yesung.

"_Appa_~! Aku titip _umma_. Aku pergi keluar menemui _Ojiisan_, aku merindukan kakek tua itu," teriak Aki lalu melangkah keluar kemudian menutup pintu ruang inap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menarik sudut bibirnya berusaha tersenyum pada Yesung. Menepuk pinggir tempat tidurnya meminta Yesung untuk duduk.

"Aki… dia memakai marga Kim. Apa marga Kim itu…"

"Itu margamu _oppa_… aku…" Ryeowook memotong ucapan Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu menahan lelehan bening di matanya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang saat berada sedekat ini dengan _namja_ yang sudah begitu lama tidak dilihatnya.

"_Oppa_ minta maaf… saat itu meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Sepupumu yang dipangil _Ojisan_ oleh Aki menceritakan tentangmu pada _oppa_. Apa… apa kau memaafkan _oppa_?"

Grep

Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Yesung membuat _namja_ itu semakin mendorong tubuhnya untuk balas memeluk Ryeowook.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku sungguh merindukanmu _oppa_."

Yesung mengelus pundak Ryeowook. Pundak itu masih terasa kecil dan rambut ikal itu terasa lembut dan wangi coklat sama seperti yang pernah Yesung rasakan dulu. Walau hanya pernah melakukannya sekali dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar tapi Yesung masih mengingat aroma tubuh _yeoja_ dipelukannya itu.

"_Oppa_?"

"Hmmm?"

"Maaf…"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yesung bingung. _Namja_ tampan itu masih memeluk Ryeowook erat seolah ia begitu merindukan _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah di hari ulang tahunmu," bisik Ryeowook pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook.

"Hmm? Hari ini Ulang tahunku ya? Aku bahkan lupa."

"Kau marah?"

"Anio… kau sudah memberikan hadiah terindah pada _oppa_. Seorang _yeoja_ kecil yang begitu baik dan juga manis sepertimu. Wook-ie? Kau mau kembali bersama _oppa_? Kita tinggal bersama dan memulai kehidupan baru."

"Tentu saja."

_"Aishiteru."_

"_Watashi wa anata o aishite,"_ bisik Ryeowok pelan membiarkan bibir tipis Yesung kini mengecup pelan bibirnya. Membiarkan jemari lembut itu kini menopang tubuhnya dan memberikan sentuhan yang begitu hangat dan lembut.

"Hmhh…"

"Hadiah yang pernah Tuhan berikan akan kujaga dengan begitu lebih baik lagi," bisik Yesung mengecup wajah Ryeowook.

_Hidup itu pasti memiliki arti._

≠**Ý≠**

"_Ojisan_? Apa mereka akan melupakan keberadaanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Dasar anak bodoh! Mereka itu orang tuamu."

≠**Ý≠**

_Setiap kehidupan pasti memiliki arti._

_Aku tidak peduli tanggapan orang lain, orang tuaku akan memberiku banyak kasih sayang._

_Jika aku bertemu dengan sang harapan maka aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena ia membuatku berharap. _

_Hadiah terindah yang pernah kuterima dalam hidup adalah bisa membuat harapanku menjadi kenyataan._

_Aku tidak akan membuang kehidupanku yang selanjutnya._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Saengil chukkae hamnida uri Kim Jongwoon ^^

Ti adoro papa ^O^ Love you.

Happy Yesung's day. Saranghae appa.

Don't forget to follow my IG account mt_anita. Bye~~

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


End file.
